powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Masumi Inou
is the of the Boukengers. Biography Boukenger On the reverse side of society, he was able to adopt the title of a treasure hunter with bad teeth from his techniques of searching ruins and excavation, but he's not as good as Satoru Akashi. When he was younger, Yaiba of Darkness murdered his excavation group (the members of which were abusive in several ways), and Masumi has been in a pursuit of revenge ever since. He is a rookie member of the Boukenger team along with Natsuki Mamiya (whom he first met when she had her leg trapped under a heavy rock that left her with amnesia). He acts as a brotherly figure towards her, but soon becomes visibly jealous when he notices that Natsuki is becoming more attached to Satoru and Souta Mogami. Masumi has a thing against being referred to by color by Satoru, whom he wants to refer to everyone by name, instead. He has admitted his affection towards Natsuki. Masumi appears to have a disliking towards peas, as he is often seen removing them whenever he eats fried rice. In Task 1, after taking the Heart of Gordom, he briefly returns his Accellular to Satoru, who in turn threatened him to drop him into red-hot magma for it if he did not accept it again. Eventually, after Masumi's battle with Yaiba, he learns to trust Satoru, since Satoru had believed in him from the start. Even though Souta used to consider him to be a thief, Masumi sometimes calls him an "ex-spy." He refers to Sakura Nishihori as "Sakura-neesan" (sister) and seems to admire her, yet he also fears her. Masumi is hot-tempered and tends to act irrationally, but he will never give up and will never run away from a fight. Unlike Souta, Masumi fights first and asks questions later. His rebellious nature and anti-hero persona tends to bring him some trouble, but his risky tactics make him a valuable asset to the team. He, as Yaiba had stated, suppresses darkness in his heart and this darkness is freed at the conclusion of Task 45 when he holds the Precious known as the Three Headed Dragon of Darkness. He became infuriated when Nendo-gami mimicked his human form in Task 14; naturally, the fury did not die down until Nendo-gami was terminated. In Task 33 he is kidnapped by the Jaryuu Tribe and the Questers to obtain information about Natsuki, revealing to him that she is actually a Lemurian. Feeling responsible for all that happened following this revelation and what happened to Natsuki, Masumi went into her rescue only to see Natsuki with the Questers and disappear. After finally breaking into the Jaryuu's base, in a desperate attempt to get Natsuki out of her trance, Masumi embraces her and yells her to remember who she really was, a Boukenger, and succeeded in recovering Natsuki and foiling the Negative's plans. As of Task 46, due to doubts about himself and fears of what he could do to his comrades, Masumi abandoned the team, leaving only his SGS Jacket and Accellular. He returns to the team in Task 48, wielding the Dual Crusher numerous times with Souta, Natsuki, Sakura, and Eiji Takaoka untransformed and without the Accel Tector. In Task 49 after the final battle between Arch Priest Gajah, Masumi becomes the new Chief of the Boukengers after Satoru retired his Bouken Red commission to explore space for Precious. Masumi's treasure was being a Boukenger. Gekiranger vs. Boukenger To be added Gokaiger Legend War A few years later, Masumi fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. AkaRenger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. Farewell Space Pirates After the Zangyack Empire was defeated by the Gokaigers, Marvelous returned the Ranger Keys to their original owners, which is safely assumed that Masumi and his teammates have their powers again. Super Hero Taisen , Hurricanegers, Magirangers, and Dekarangers, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Masumi, alongside his team (Bouken Silver and Zubaan were absent), among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. During the final battle, he is seen with ShinkenRed fighting Sea Fist Demon Rageku. Super Hero Taisen Z The five-man Boukenger team was part of a force of Sentai and Rider reinforcements led by Akarenger and that came to assist the Sentai and Riders of recent years who were overwhelmed by the revived monster army of the . The combined forces of superheroes were able to turn the tide against the Madou army. They lined up and used their various finisher attacks to destroy the revived monsters. After was destroyed and the battle was finally over, the Boukengers appeared standing on a cliff with all the other heroes who appeared to help, to say goodbye to the heroes of recent years before taking their leave. Zyuohger vs. Ninninger Bouken Black appeared with his team among the first 38 Super Sentai whom collectively empowered Wild Tousai Shuriken King in its fight against the titanic Gillmarda, granting the Ninningers and Zyuohgers the power to perform the Zyuoh Ninnin Super Sentai Burst which destroyed Gillmarda with the combined power of all 40 Super Sentai. Super Sentai Strongest Battle Masumi joined the Super Sentai Strongest Battle as a member of Cool Team. It’s unknown whether he participated in the competition, but his team was eliminated either after losing the first round against the Space Team or winning that and losing the second round against Land, Sea, Air Team. Super Sentai Versus Series Theater Masumi's appearances in the "Versus Series", Boukenger vs. Super Sentai and Gekiranger vs. Boukenger, are featured in the Super Sentai Versus Series Theater, hosted by the heroes of Tensou Sentai Goseiger. Agri (Gosei Black) also dresses as Masumi in the Boukenger cosplay. Akibaranger Bouken Black appears as part of the five-man Boukenger team alongside the other two Inordinate Sentai, Dekaranger and Jetman, in Season Two's alternate take on the events of the first season. The three official Sentai come to aid the Akibarangers in the final battle with the Stema Otsu Corporation. The Boukengers, with Bouken Silver this time, later appeared with the now five official Sentai, transforming into their Ludicrous Power which combined with the others to form the Ludicrous Cannon Bazooka, which the Akibarangers used to destroy Kameari Alpaca. Video game appearances Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Masumi Inou/Bouken Black: to be added Super Sentai Battle Base Bouken Black is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are available in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base, with his Accel Tector form being available as well. Super Sentai Legend Wars Bouken Black appears with his team among all Sentai in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. GoGo Sentai Boukenger in Super Sentai Legacy Wars.png|Boukenger as seen in Super Sentai Legend Wars Bouken Black ** , Bouken Black's tool (resembles a driveshaft and axle). * Attacks: "Drift Crash," where he tosses his hammer like a boomerang; "Lightning Attack", where by spinning around his hammer in circles; "Hammer Break," where he maximizes the power from the GoGo Formula's Parallel Engine and pulverizes the enemy; "Hammer Dynamite" with the Accel Tector on, he uses the full power of the hammer on him - Accel Tector= Arsenal * Accel Tector ** Dual Crusher *** Drill Head *** Mixer Head - Lucky Mode= Bouken Black donned "Lucky Mode" alongside the rest of the team in the The 30 Sentai Encyclopedia file of Task 46: The Awakened Darkness, in a parody of the Power-Up Henshin, calling back to the lucky outfit Akashi wore in Task 27: The Feng-Shui Trap. }} Ranger Key The is Masumi Inou's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The Bouken Black Ranger Key was mainly used by Don Dogoier (Gokai Green), who used it to fight as Bouken Black. *When the Gokaigers became the Boukengers in their battle with the revived King Ryuuwon. The Boukenger keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. Splitting up, the puppet Bouken Black was defeated as part of a group of surviving Black and Green warrior keys by Gokai Green and Super Gosei Black. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. Masumi received his key and became Bouken Black once more. Imitations A copy of Bouken Black was created by Ouga as part of the Evil Boukengers. Behind the scenes Portrayal Masumi Inou is portrayed by . As a child, he was portrayed by . As Bouken Black, his suit actor was . Etymology * is from the surname of Japanese surveyor and cartographer, . He is known as a person who exerted himself for creation the first perfect map of Japanese Islands by modern surveying techniques. * The second kanji of "Masumi," , means "black ink", which is used in calligraphy. Dub names * In the Korean dub of Boukenger entitled Power Rangers Treasure Force, which aired in South Korea, Masumi is renamed Ray. Notes *Masumi was based off Gai Yuuki (Black Condor) from Choujin Sentai Jetman. *He is the second Sentai Black to be the leader of a primary team, preceded by Kouichirou Endou. **He is also the sixth Sentai leader who isn't a Red ranger, the first was Daigo's grandson, second was Tsuruhime, third was Kouichirou Endou, fourth was Yuri, and fifth was Gaku Washio. Appearances **''Ep. 1: The Space Pirates Appear'' ** Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger **''Ep. 29: The Monarch of the Monarchs'' ** Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai }} See Also *Kouichirou Endou - the first Sentai Black to be leader of his team. *Satoru Akashi - The original leader of the Boukengers. External links *Bouken Black at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *Bouken Black at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Black Category:Boukengers Category:Super Rangers Category:Imaginary Legend Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Leader Category:Sentai Anti-Heroes Category:Sentai 2 Category:Sentai Vehicle-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Brigade-themed Rangers Category:Search Guard Successor Foundation Category:Hair-Dyed Rangers